


Begin Again

by Weaf_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-Canon Relationship, Past Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, dramione - Freeform, findinglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaf_L/pseuds/Weaf_L
Summary: Four years after the War Hermione finds herself in a relationship with no one but her work... after a bad break up and too many blind dates to count she had been broken and scorned by love. However, sometimes one can find what they were missing before they even realize they missed it.(May have mature content later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:Just a quick note that everything but the plot of this belongs to J.K. Rowling I hate writing notes and disclaimers so likely it will not be a habit but I always like to start off with one.

I woke up looking over at my unsounded alarm confused not quiet understanding why I was awake until I realized there was a constant tapping noise coming from the window. Pulling myself up I moved towards the window slightly annoyed. It was barely five in the morning according to the clock and I happened to know that the Daily Prophet wouldn’t arrive until after six meaning that whatever owl was currently tapping had been sent. My annoyance level rose when I realized that the owl was Rigel, Harry’s barn owl.

“Wrong window Rigel…” I sighed letting the bird fly in and watching it settle on my vanity. He nipped affectionately at my fingers as I removed the letter attached to his foot, “I’ll make sure Ginny gets it don’t worry.”

Ginny and I had moved in together after finishing our seventh /eighth year at Hogwarts together. It was supposed to have been a temporary arrangement. Harry was finishing up his Auror training and wanted to be able to focus to get in as quickly as possible, something that would have been impossible with Ginny living with him, and Ron and I had gotten engaged at the end of the school year. However, three years later here I was still collecting Ginny’s mail at this ridiculous hour. 

Now dressed and with letter in hand I made my way into the kitchen and quickly made a pot of strong coffee before waiting to see which appeared first, my roommate or the Prophet.

I found myself lost in thought as I turned the letter around in my fingers. It has been four years since the end of the war and much had changed. The defeat of Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters had signaled the beginnings of a new ear for the magical world and each of the Golden Trio had taken advantage of the peace. Both Harry and Ron jumped at the chances for their dream jobs as Harry made his way through Auror training and Ron joined the Chudley Cannons to play Quidditch. For me nothing had been more important than helping mistreated magical creatures so after my eighth year I had joined the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and took great pride in my job.

Thinking about work made me remember the stack of files on my desk and brought a frown to my face. Ginny had thrown a fit when I had pulled the stack out of my bag on Friday but had conceded when I pointed out that I was home on time for once. What else could I do, I worked hard for all of my cases often staying late to insure the paper work was perfect or occasionally getting so caught up in a case that I lost track of time. 

I sighed pouring a second cup of coffee and picking up a file. Ginny would never tell me to my face, but I knew my friends had been worried about me for awhile. In fact, my co-worker and friend, former Slytherin Blaise Zabini, had no problem letting me know that while he respected my drive I was in fact a workaholic and needed a life. I knew he was right as I had been throwing myself into work since before Ron and I had broken up, and according to Ron that was one of his reasons for breaking off our engagement. With another sigh I dropped the file on the table just as Ginny exited her room.

“You are up very early…even by Hermione standards” the redhead looked quizzically at me before noticing the file on the table “you didn’t get up early just to work did you!”

I stood to put the file back in its place “actually I was planning on sleeping in this morning and catching up on some sleep… however I simply couldn’t stay in bed because—”

“Because you couldn’t wait to tell me how your date with Jacob Wroth went?!?!” Ginny excitedly interrupted.

“No.”

“Because you wanted to make me breakfast to thank me for introducing you?”

“No.”

“Because you want me to help you pick out clothes for your second date??”

“No.” Ginny could be maddening sometimes but I always reminded myself that this is probably what having a sister would have been like and simply let her go on until she ran out of ideas.

“ok I give up…” She dropped down into the chair across from me “why are you up so early?”

“Rigel delivered me your letter from Harry” I answered simply as I revealed the folded-up piece of parchment.

Ginny squealed reaching out for the paper, but I quickly pulled it out of her quick reach “Mione!!”

I held up my hand to silence her, “You can have your letter Gin” she reached for it again, but I pulled in back “under one condition” she looked worried “No More Blind Dates!”

Ginny looked at me like I was casting a Cruciatus Curse on her when the words left my lips but grudgingly agreed before taking her letter and heading into her room to read it in peace.

I know it was cruel to use a letter from Harry as a negotiation tool, but she needed to be stopped or I was never going to have a free weekend ever again. I had been single for a little over a year and since then Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and even Fleur had been setting me up with boys from all over Europe. I know they meant well and in the beginning it felt like they were simply trying to compensate for the fact that I was no longer an official part of the family… mostly because Molly’s first attempt at fixing me up was with George. However, over time the matches were becoming exhausting.

Not wanting to give Ginny a chance to take back her promise I quickly poured a third cup of coffee into my travel mug, picked up my files, and took the floo the ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in the Atrium of the Ministry hundreds of times, but somehow I was captivated by it’s beauty every time I stepped out of the fireplace. It’s dark polished floors, glided fireplaces, and tall blue ceilings had been brought back to their glory after the war. Unfortunately, the Fountain of Magical Brethren had been cursed beyond repair and had to be replaced. When the new statue had been proposed Harry and I had made several suggestions as to the possible subjects. Like Dumbledore, a Phoenix, or the fallen members of the Order like Remus and Tonks, but instead a atrocious golden statue of the “Golden Trio” stood as a constant reminder of the pedestal I had found myself on after the war. The sight of the golden statue brought a frown to my face and a knot to my stomach everyday. Thankfully, today I was incredibly early and didn’t have to walk by the statue while people were around. The worst feeling was when people would recognize me from the statue and try to catch my attention. 

Early or not I did not linger near the fountain preferring to make my way to my office where I finished my coffee before pulling the files out of my bag and starting work.

I was lost in my work when a shadow loomed over me pulling the papers from my hands, “Granger, please tell me you didn’t sleep here again.”

“Blaise!” I quickly snatched them back, “some of us are trying to—”

“Work doesn’t start for half an hour Hermione,” he interrupted as he dropped himself down into one of my chairs “you didn’t answer me did you sleep here again?”

He looked at me like a disappointed father and I wished I could say that I had never done what he was accusing me of but his concerns had roots in the truth. “No Blaise I promised I wouldn’t do that again.”

He scrutinized me for a moment before nodding “I believe you.”

“So why are you so early today Blaise usually you fly in here with moments to spare?”

The tall young wizard got a smile on his face that made me think of a child in a candy store.

“Well actually I was hoping to get the dirt on your date” his grin turned into a smirk, “I mean I read the prophet’s version but I wanted to get the real story.”

Suddenly I wanted to look anywhere but at Blaise Zabini. If someone had told me ten years ago that I would be sitting in my office having a personal and friendly conversation with Blaise Zabini I would have probably thought they were crazy, but here I was. Blaise had actually been a good friend over the years as we bonded over a mutual love of magical beasts. He even put up with Ron’s judgmental attitude while we had been fresh out of school, and he had become the sounding board for my relationship problems as my relationship with Ron spiraled to a fiery end.   

“I left early to get out of talking about it…” trailing off as I met his eye.

“That bad huh?”

Somehow over the years he had learned to read my mind “Yes,” I caved with a sigh launching into a full on description

 

~~~Flashback~~~

_I had been at Ginny’s mercy as she cast charm after charm on my hair and face, she was determined that this date was going to be perfect. She had set me up with Jacob Wroth a Muggleborn who worked as a healer at St. Mungo’s. Ginny had met him after taking a nasty fall in a game against Puddlemere United. She had raved about his stunning smile and athletic build… unfortunately she had failed to mention that he was a fanboy._

_Jacob had apparated into the hall at precisely six o’clock dressed to the nines with the killer smile exactly as Ginny had described it. He had greeted Ginny and kissed my hand. All very sweet and gentlemanly but as we left the flat and apparated to the restaurant the tell tale flashes of cameras began. Someone had tipped off the Daily Prophet and the paparazzi was outside. Jacob didn’t hesitate as he wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled like he had won the lottery. The rest of the night had been calmer but no more enjoyable with Jacob peppering me with questions about Harry, Ron, our friends, and the year we had spent hunting Horcruxs._

_~~~_ End of Flashback~~~

 

I sighed resting my head on the cool surface of my desk as Blaise listened intently “Then as we said goodbye he said the dreaded words…. ‘You are definitely not like most girls’”

 “The kiss of death…” Blaise cringed shaking his head sympathetically, “Mione you know what you need?”

I knew it wasn’t really a question as he continued before I could reply.

“You need a night out with someone who already knows you.” He looked like he had had a epiphany, “Someone who has seen you literally at your worst. Someone who is going to treat you like a human being not an avatar for that god awful statue—”

 “Blaize I am not going on a date with you…” I cut him off, “we have discussed this.”

My interruption did nothing to sway his imagination as he stood and began pacing my office, “I’m not saying me. We both know you are too nice for me I would just break your heart… no I was just thinking..” he continued to pace for a moment before pulling out his day planner and dropping it on the desk in front of me and jabbing his finger at a note written in the block for this coming Friday.

Written in Blaise’s scratchy calligraphy  under the date was “D..HB..7” I looked at him confused “Is it code for something?”

He took the book looking quickly “oh, sorry DHB Draco Happy Birthday… a bunch of us are getting together to celebrate Draco’s Birthday.”

I wasn’t sure what to say. I hadn’t seen Draco in quite awhile but  a thought struck me “Blaise.. it's July”

“Yeah so” he looked confused.

“Draco’s birthday is in June.” I wasn’t sure why I remembered that but I knew it was true.

“Well yeah,” he replied as if the answer was obvious, “but it was on a Wednesday and everyone was busy so we agreed to just move it”

Somehow I doubted Draco had ‘agreed’ to move his birthday. In my limited experience Draco was perfectly happy when people didn’t celebrate his birthday. Blaise and Daphne had a tendency to get what they wanted whether Draco agreed willingly or they had to force him into verbal submission.

“I don’t know Blaise I haven’t seen Draco in over a year and I would honestly feel like I was intruding.”

 “You are always more than welcome to join us Hermione” he was hearing none of my excuses as he shook his head “It's no different than our monthly dinners before only you won’t need to…”

He trailed off knowing I wouldn’t want him to finish the thought. Blaise knew I hated to be reminded of how low I had been forced to stoop to make sure Ron wouldn’t find out I was going to see my friends after we had finished school. Even after the war Ron hated the Slytherins. To him they were the reason he lost a brother… they were the enemy and would always be Slytherin Death Eaters. However, I had seen in them the same longing for normality that I had within myself and we had found friendship in that common ground. I was willing to do whatever it took to hold on to these few people who treated me like Hermione rather than just the brain of the golden trio. Therefore, I had made excuses, pretended I was ill, and even faked work emergencies to see them once a month for private dinners. I had continued this secrecy for nearly two years… Ron had been furious when he found out it had been the beginning of the end.

Blaise pulled me out of my thoughts with a hand on my shoulder, “you don’t need to answer now just let me know before Friday”

I wasn’t sure when he had walked around the desk but I appreciated his gesture and gave him a small smile  and a nod before he left to start work. I did the same pushing thoughts of Ron and our time together aside for case files and ministry documents and before I knew it the office was empty. ‘Damn it!’ I thought grabbing my things and heading quickly for the Floos hoping Ginny wouldn’t have had dinner ready. I would never hear the end of it if she had…

***

When I stepped out of the floo in our apartment it was dark and I quietly made my way into the room hoping Ginny wouldn’t wake up. Looking at the clock it was nearly eleven and my fiery roommate knew I had left for work more then twelve hours ago. Thinking about the time made my stomach rumble and I realized I hadn’t really eaten much today… mostly coffee and an apple I had in my desk. Making my way to the kitchen for a quick snack I suddenly wished I had used Lumos for a little light as my foot caught on something out of place in the living room. I came crashing down on the floor taking with me several candleholders off the coffee table. As I lay still on the floor foolishly hoping I hadn’t been as loud as I knew I had been there was a bang and the lights came on revealing Harry, wand at the ready, in nothing but his boxers with Ginny pulling on a robe behind him.

“Shit Mione!” he lowered his wand “are you alright.”

I stood careful not to cut myself on the broken glass from the candle holders

“I’m fine I just didn’t realize I needed to watch out for foreign articles of clothing” holding up the offensive shoe that had caused me to trip.

“Sorry Mione” Ginny fixed the candleholders with a wave of her wand, “we got a little carried away.”

“Well no harm done” I moved toward the kitchen glad that they weren’t bringing up the hour, “just glad you looked before hexing.. you better be careful Harry people are going to start calling you Madeye.”

He laughed running a hand through his messy black hair. Even though he was a grown man he always seemed like a little boy when he did that. It reminded me how much I had missed him. Harry had been gone for almost a month on his last Auror training mission and Ginny had been getting restless without him and I had been missing my friend. Then it hit me.

“You’re back!” I pulled him in to a firm hug ignoring the fact that he was still in only his boxers, “does this mean you are done!”

He laughed again detangling himself from my vice grip hug and standing tall “Hermione Granger you are looking at the ministries newest Auror!”

“Perhaps the ministries newest Auror should put some pants on” A pair of plaid pajama pants flopped over his head ruining his moment. Both Ginny and myself laughed as he disappeared into her room.

The next morning Harry regaled us with stories from his trip as Ginny made us all breakfast. We all laughed and talked… it was like old times just friends enjoying ourselves and I felt bad when I realized the time.

“But Mione I just got home can’t you just owl and say you are sick or..”

“Harry…” I looked up from my bag packing, “I will be home for dinner I swear… but I have work to do. Besides you two need you time.”

Just as I was about to leave Ginny jumped in “Speaking of dinner,” I looked at the pair suspiciously as Ginny smiled mischievously and Harry awkwardly stood beside her, “Harry and I were talking last night about how he wants to get to know his partner better and I thought we should all go for a dinner together.”

She elbowed Harry who added “Yes, Geoffrey is a great guy”

“So, how is Friday!”

“I can’t” the words slipped out before I could stop them, “I have plans Friday.”

The little redhead narrowed her eyes giving me a scrutinizing look that could rival her mother’s

“With who?”

“Blaise”

“Blaise!” Harry looked mildly surprized “you’re going on a date with Blaise Zabini”

“Well, no but…” What have I done I thought before deciding there was no going back “Its Draco’s birthday and Blaise asked me to go with him… and I said yes.”

They were both still stunned as I stepped in to the fireplace with a smile and flooed to the office.

 


End file.
